Heirs of SHIELD
by Cerdwyn
Summary: Felicity Crowe is an agent, born and bred, of S.H.I.E.L.D. Having no life at the hands of Director Fury and her superiors, she always dreamed of freedom. When freedom is tantalisingly offered to her, by none other than the God of Mischief, what can Felicity do?
1. Chapter 1

**As you lovely people may have noticed, this is not a Harry Potter fanfiction. I am aware that you want me to write a fifth in my series involving Amy Potter, but I frankly have writers block in that department. Patience, my friends, it will come. In the meantime, here is what I have been entertaining myself with. Because I, like many others, have fallen prey to the charms of Loki Laufeyson (and Tom Hiddleston).**

**So read on and enjoy, and of course, don't forget to review! There is plenty more to come.**

** - Elle.**

* * *

**Prologue.**

I could almost feel the darkness around me, stroking my bare arms and calling towards me. I didn't want to go to this darkness, it wasn't _his_ darkness, and it wasn't the good darkness. This was true darkness, cold darkness. And I'll admit for the first time – I was scared.

I've come a long way from the girl I was bred to be, supposed to be, trained to be all my life, but I didn't regret it. I was a human being – I was more than a human being, better. But my enemies will never tell my story, as you know, history was written by the winners. So I will tell you my story, the truth of my lie, my life.

Because in all you have – all you can trust – is yourself.

* * *

My name is Felicity Crowe and I am officially a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and have been for several years. Considering I am only twenty-four, might I add that my status has been awarded to me against my wishes. My mother was quite high up in S.H.I.E.L.D. rankings, and while on duty in some country or other she fell in love with a man. That is what I told myself for many years, because honestly, I have no idea whether or not she loved my father, the mystery man that he is. One thing led to another, however, and I ended up happening. As she was such a valued employee, she bartered with the higher ups – higher up than Director Fury – to keep me. They agreed, on the grounds that I was trained as an agent. Not exactly the life I imagined she wanted for me, but the life I was given.

I say imagined because guess what! My life continues to get better as she was shot and fatally injured on duty… when I was three. Just like any good, clichéd heroine, I have no parents. But that's not where my story finishes.

So at the worldly age of three years old (and two weeks, a day), I was left entirely to the wonderful care of the top-secret group S.H.I.E.L.D., whom I must admit weren't exactly conductive to a normal upbringing. While other children were learning their ABC's, I was being taught to move stealthily. While other kids learnt timetables, I learnt self-defence. While other kids got to go to 'morning tea' and play tag, and hide and seek, I learnt to shoot a gun. On top of the ABC's, timetables, social manipulation and forgery. At the age of twelve (_twelve_, seriously S.H.I.E.L.D.?) I went on my first mission. And by the time I was seventeen I'd killed someone.

Yes I am a badass. But at what cost did my life come? You have parents, a home, people who care about you. My entire life has been dictated for me since I was born. I can totally kick a bully's ass, but I don't have any friends to stand up for. I have a bed, and a few pieces of clothing and necessities that I could call my own – if I wanted such bland items. S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't give me a life; they drained it into their organisation, for their own purposes. And so here I am today, sitting on my beige blanket, flicking idly through a book. This is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Crowe, you're required on bridge." Agent Hill barked, finding me lounging idly on my bed.

"Is this about the level seven disaster?" I asked wearily. I disliked being at their beck and call. Just getting to a good part in a book? Forget it, I was called on duty to take down some baddy. In fact, I'd just gotten in from disbanding another drug cartel that looked to become too powerful. Surely I deserved a break.

"Which I don't know anything about…" I continued, smirking at the disapproval on her face at my obvious snooping. Not that it was hard to find out, confined to a ship isn't really conductive to secrets. Especially secrets about being at war with godlike figures from outer space.

I leapt out of bed, brushing past her before I could see the stern women scowl at me, opening her mouth to reprimand me. The expressions I knew so well. Didn't these people smile?

"Agent," Fury greeted me as I reached the bridge. He was standing with several people around him, some of who were even wearing normal clothes, rather than our uniforms.

"Director Fury." I nodded at him, though didn't snap to attention. Petty, I know, but sometimes petty is what a girl needs. I looked around at the others. "Agent Romanoff." Of course the marvellous Black Widow was amongst this group, if it were about the disaster. Even though I'd been trained since birth, even though I'd been brought up in a facility; she was still better than me. I sighed internally. Even her hair looked better than mine. Not to mention her eyebrows.

There were two men with Fury and Natasha Romanoff who I didn't recognize, and I glanced at the imposing Director before examining them. One was of medium height and a slightly stocky build, his dark hair ruffled as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Doctor Banner. Bruce Banner." He smiled tightly at me and I nodded at him, before scrutinizing the next man. He was tall and blonde, hair parted neatly and broad shoulders that spoke of rigorous military training. Good looking… if you liked buff. Growing up amongst buff meant it wasn't my thing.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He nodded formally. "Steve Rogers."

"Captain America." Natasha murmured quietly to me, and I have to admit my eyes widened slightly, impressed. "And the Hulk." She nodded towards Doctor Banner, who was discussing gamma rays with Fury. He didn't look as intimidating as I knew the Hulk to be.

"Agent Crowe," Fury began, after Doctor Banner left for his laboratory. "As I'm sure you're aware, a project has been stolen from S.H.I.E.L.D. by a hostile – and alien – force. Captain Rogers, Doctor Banner and Agent Romanoff are on the case to recover it, after its location is discovered by the team we have here." He gestured to everyone in the room, and my eyebrows rose slightly. "You will be joining their team temporarily, and will assist them in any way possible."

"Yes, sir." I replied to them, though I could feel a frown trying to build on my face. I was never _asked_ whether I would like to work for S.H.I.E.L.D., and it bothered me. 'Why me?' seems childish, I know, but when you have had no choice since you were seven years old, it is a question one finds themselves thinking often.

Okay, so maybe I had a little choice. After all, S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't dictate which underwear I put on in the morning, but you know what I mean.

I walked over to the rail where Captain America was leaning with Agent Coulson, jumping up to perch on it. I only now came up to his shoulders, an unfortunate normality for my short self.

"… Near mint." I heard Agent Coulson proudly telling the superhero. I looked around the room. Some faces were familiar, but not many. I didn't go out of my way to make friends as I was growing up, as I never felt like I fit in, despite accompanying many other agents on missions. Then again, that could have had to do with the fact that _co-workers_ who are two to three times ones age never are particularly chatty.

"We have a match!" A man at one of the computers called out. "67% match… wait, no, 79% cross match."

"What location?" Agent Coulson hurried over to the man.

"Stuttgart, Germany. Not very subtle, is he?"

"Captain?" Fury turned to face us from his controls. "You're up. Agent Crowe? Collect Agent Romanoff from the lab, you two will be flying Captain Rogers."

I nodded before spinning on my heel and heading back towards my room, grabbing my holsters and knife before trotting off to the lab, like a good little agent.

It was infuriating.

Natasha led the way back out from the lab, leaving Doctor Banner to his work, meeting up with the Captain once again before to the landing pads of the Helicarrier. I couldn't help but stare at Captain America in his… uniform? I'm sure it looked like spandex, but I wasn't about to reach out and touch it. I must say it fit him quite snugly, although it wasn't exactly subtle. He was still totally not my type though.

Why did I even bother considering that? I'd never dated anyone. Slept with one or two men, yes - all in the line of duty mind - but never dated. No emotions for an agent on a job.

Shaking my head, I took co-pilots seat, programming in the co-ordinates I'd gotten from the screen, before we took of to meet the infamous bad guy – my life in a nutshell.


	3. Chapter 3

**As most of you might know by now, normally updates do not come so regularly. Yea, instead of beginning to upload a book and keep writing - I kept writing first. So here you lovely people are gifted chapter 2, and I'm halfway through writing chapter 6! I got bit by the plot bunnies.**

**I do intend for this to be quite a long story too, so enjoy!**

* * *

He sat quietly in the back, staring at the floor. Docile, even, which I didn't expect from the leader of the opposing force. A god, even. I wished Fury would tell me more about these Asgardians. Instead, I found out about the dark haired god in the back of my plane from Iron Man, who'd joined the scene in Germany. Now he was taunting Captain America while Natasha muttered into her communicator. I swivelled my seat to face the new prisoner.

He was taller than Captain America, which although probably wasn't hard (especially for a god, you know), made him seem giant compared to my petite frame. His hair was long, and dark, which matched his leather and metal clothing. Was that really his clothes?

His eyes seemed to be the only thing about him that wasn't dark and brooding. Instead, they were clear, and a bright piercing green. The shade of green that reminded of you emeralds, in all their glittering beauty, but reminded you what emeralds could do with their gemstone sharp and hardness. His emerald eyes cut into me, as if they'd been ground directly to pierce clothing, and flesh, seeing right into me…

Oh shit. He's staring at me.

Lightning lit up the sky around the plane, jarring me out of my reverie. Thunder clapped and both Loki and I jumped, looking around.

"Scared of a little lightning?" Stark let the Captain off his barbed word hooks, instead turning to Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki quipped back, his voice smooth. As if on queue, a bang sounded, as something hit the top of the plane, and we dipped slightly before Natasha got us back on course. I turned back to face the front, flicking a couple stabilising switches for the assassin beside me – switches we shouldn't be needing. The storm had come out of nowhere.

I got a glance at what was occurring in the back of the jet, a mountainous man carrying a hammer that had to be at least half my height walking in casually, as if we weren't twenty thousand feet in the air, grabbing Loki by his collar, and dropping back out, followed closely by Iron Man.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha frowned, slowing the jet slightly.

Captain America was next out of the jet, and with a frustrated sigh, Natasha turned the jet around. I began scanning for a place to land.

"Men." I muttered frustrated, not that I'd truly know. Because I grew up in isolation and all that, no dating for this teenager.

Beside me, Natasha chuckled slightly, heading for a flat patch of ground.

* * *

Shortly after the hiccup we had in flight, Loki was being escorted to a prison cell upon the Helicarrier as we watched in silence. Although we watched him from the bridge, upon a screen, I knew he knew we were there. The smirk he sent at the camera was enough. And his smirk was certainly enough to make my belly twist in an unfamiliar way. Surely I wasn't afraid of this man though.

Fury briefed him on his situation – the defences his cage had – while we waited. Although he was locked up, although things didn't seem to bright for him, he still threw taunts at Fury, and at the security camera we watched him through. His arrogance and aura of power were not diminished by his confined state. If anything he seemed surer of himself – and sexier – than ever.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Doctor Banner remarked, once the screen had darkened. I looked up quickly, but his eyes weren't on me.

"Loki's going to drag this out." Captain America assessed quickly. "Thor, what's his play?"

The mountainous god in question stood to one side of the table, looking over the room and out the window. He was blonder than Steve Rogers, and taller, and buffer. He wore some form of metal and leather, not dissimilar to Loki's garb, but in shades of red, rather than the beautiful emerald green.

"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against the Earth."

"An army." Captain Rogers nodded thoughtfully.

"An army of aliens," I stepped forward. "Are they under Loki's dominion?"

"I do not know." Thor confessed. A moment of silence ensued as we thought about the implications of this.

"So he's building another portal." Doctor Banner said. "That's what he needs Eric Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked, looking towards the Doctor.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend." Thor rumbled.

They continued to discuss Loki and his plans, and I sighed quietly, rubbing my temples. Tony Stark joined the others, and immediately captured Banner into a conversation full of big words even I didn't know. And I wasn't stupid.

Stark and Banner left to examine Loki's sceptre and continue scanning for the Tesseract, and Thor and Captain Rogers left to go do whatever superheroes did. I turned to follow them, go read a book maybe, when Fury called me back.

"Agent Crowe,"

"Yes, my esteemed Director?" I turned sharply on my heel, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"As we do not know what Loki's play is yet, he will need supervision at all times, in case something unexpected arises. You will take that duty." His eye bore into me, challenging me to disobey.

If I ever hoped to get out of here, I couldn't arouse suspicion.

"Yes sir. Is that all?" I forced the sarcasm and ice from my tone, wondering why I was still here.

"Yes Agent. You are dismissed."

I turned to leave once more, pondering my chances of survival if I ever did escape. I didn't think they were high.

Watch duty be damned, I still wanted to read my book.

* * *

And so that was how I found myself sitting on the floor with my back against the wall holding my book in my lap trying not to stare at the dark-haired god in front of me. Surely listening out would count as 'watching' the prisoner.

"Ah, a little kitten sent to watch over me." His mocking voice rang out. I looked up to see him standing at the glass, the closest he could to me, green eyes staring intently at me.

"I'm hardly a kitten." I replied slowly. "I'd rather not be addressed as such."

"What would you have me address you as?"

"Agent Crowe." I replied. "Not that you really should be addressing me at all. I've no interest in a tedious conversation that will only be scrutinized by Fury."

"He will not be scrutinizing any conversation then, Agent Crowe, if you do not tell him there was one."

I snorted, and looked pointedly at the cameras positioned around the room, before back at the god. "I don't need to tell him anything. You see, it's all recorded."

"Ah, but my dear, it is not. You see, all the cameras show S.H.I.E.L.D. is me sitting tamely there," he pointed at a small ledge in the cell, "and you sitting tamely there, reading your book."

A frown creased my brow at him flaunting his power so.

"So do you have a name, my dear? I find it interesting that crows are notorious for their incessant chatter. Yet you are silent."

"Felicity." I leaned back against the wall I was sitting by, evident that the dark haired god was not going to let me be. "My name is Felicity Crowe. And I am unsure what you want from me, therefore I am unsure in what to say."

"Is it difficult for you to believe that I am bored?"

I snorted. "No, it's not. If you are even half as superior to us humans than you think you are, then you would be perpetually bored."

"As I know I am." His green eyes hardened, staring at me. "Why do you say such a thing, my dear?"

"About being bored? Intelligence leads to boredom, a lack of stimulation for the brain. I know some pretty intelligent humans, so you must _clearly_ be better than them. Therefore bored-er than them, especially on this world. I'd imagine yours to be more exciting."

He looked amused. "I meant about the other part of your comment, but an interesting conclusion you have."

"Oh." I coloured slightly.

Silence lapsed a minute until Loki spoke again, silken voice filling the air. "So why, my dear, might you be here?"

"Orders." I replied shortly, unwilling to discuss such a tender subject with him.

"Ah, orders." His smirk was broad as he regarded my position on the floor. "You don't seem the type to really obey orders, darling."

I blinked warily at his casual terms of endearment.

"So, little kitten, why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?" I shot right back. I stood, leaving my book on the ground and walking up to his cage.

He smirked again, and I frowned at his gorgeousness.

"All part of the plan, my sweet. Now I believe it is customary you answer my question."

I quirked a brow at him. "I don't believe I owe you anything, answers or otherwise."

"Do you have a better way to pass the time?"

I looked back at where my book lay on the ground. "Actually, yes."

He feigned a hurt look, gesturing around the empty cell. "But what about my own entertainment? All they sent me was a kitten with no interest in playing. A crow with no interest in chatter."

"Fine." I leant forward against the guardrail surrounding the gap around his cage. "Why are you talking to me, anyway?"

"Entertainment, my dear. Did I not just tell you that?"

I stared flatly at him, refusing to rise to his bait.

"Why are you here?" he pressed.

I shrugged. "Nowhere better to be."

"Why stay?" his green eyes bore into my own grey ones. I pictured them hardening like slate, not giving in to his willpower.

"Nowhere better to be implies nowhere better to go." I told him, before turning my back on him, returning to my book. "Now, if you're chatter involves interrogating me I've got better entertainment than you." And I scooped up my book, leaving the room, ignoring his emerald eyes on my back.


	4. Chapter 4

**A shorter, but much required chapter. I'm sorry if the last few seemed too similar to the movie, I'm really trying not to write the Avengers + OC. Anyway, what do you guys think? I love waking up and seeing you all following and favouriting, but reviews make me write faster, I promise! Is it good, is it bad, what would you like to see? Anyway, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

I headed back to my own quarters on the Helicarrier. To do what, though? Continue reading? Even though he was a prisoner of S.H.I.E.L.D. Loki was still more interesting than anything else in my captive life.

I sighed as I threw myself onto my bed, book dangling off the side of the small mattress. I shut my eyes, and just began wondering if I could sleep when an explosion rocked the ship. I sat up hurriedly, my eyes flying open as I looked out my small window to see a small jet flying away from the Helicarrier, smoke following its flight.

I ran out into the hall, before pausing, and looking around. None of the evident chaos had reached this wing of the ship yet, and so I stopped before running to offer my assistance. Everyone who was regularly on board the Helicarrier was trained to react in such situations – had specific rules and jobs to do. Agents such as myself, who were regularly _off_ the Helicarrier, would probably just be in the way of all the professionals running around doing their little duties.

But still, sitting in my room would not be viewed particularly well to those who controlled my freedom – namely Director Fury.

Hesitantly, I began making my way up the corridor, reaching the end with gun in hand as a ship wide message was broadcasted – hostiles in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms. A wild plan formed in the back of my head.

What if the attackers were successful? Could I … could I maybe make my way off the ship with them?

I shook my head sharply, leaning against the wall. The hell? Who was mad enough to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters? The chances of success were _very_ slim. Frowning at my own invasive mind I headed further into the Helicarrier, dodging the agents who milled around me. Before long I found myself at Loki's cage, where he was standing his back to where I entered the room.

Outside of the cage.

Not that the cage was there. The whole thing was missing.

"Back again kitten?" he turned, a cocky smirk full in place. I felt the weight of the gun in my hand, but somehow, even that didn't make me feel safe around this unrestricted god.

"How did you know I'd come?" I asked, looking urgently around the room at the other exits. Surely someone would see Loki freed, and come to stop him. Surely if I stalled long enough…

Across the other side of the room I saw Agent Coulson, who'd been Fury's right hand man for years. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, in a similar pose to my own of a few hours back. He was holding a huge gun, and his eyes were glazed over. For a moment I wondered if he'd become a minion of Loki's, as I'd heard Agent Barton had, before I saw the blood pooled around him. I felt my eyes widen before I resumed my gaze on Loki, who had taken a step closer to where I stood. I gulped, raising my gun to point at his chest. At least my hand was steady. Although I'd hate to shoot him, and mess up his good looks. He'd just opened his mouth to reply, when Agent Coulson spoke up.

"You're going to lose."

Both Loki and my eyes flicked to the dying man. "Am I?" Loki murmured, his voice dangerously soft.

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered." Loki reminded him. "Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

I saw his eyes light up, and had it been me, I knew I would have quailed under that glare.

"I don't think _I_ –" Loki began but Coulson cut him off, shooting the big gun that the god had neglected to notice was pointed at himself.

"So that's what it does." Coulson said quietly, before I saw his eyes drift shut.

"Shit." I whispered furiously. I ran to the hole in the wall where Loki had been thrown, about to raise my gun when he stepped too close for me to do any such thing.

"I knew you'd come, my dear girl, because you have no wish to remain here, with S.H.I.E.L.D. where you are as much a prisoner as I was. You are desperate – and brave enough – to come to the person you believe can get you out of here. Very wise my dear, but I'll only take you with me on one condition." His green eyes were very close to my own, as I looked up the distance to his face. "You will assist me in my endeavour against S.H.I.E.L.D. and may be rewarded greatly for your efforts."

"And why would I help you?" I shot back, though my voice wavered as I considered his offer. It would mean my freedom, after years of working for this goddamned company.

A smile spread across his face, as he knew my thoughts, projected across my face. "Because you have no love for S.H.I.E.L.D., no loyalty, and if I am correct in assuming, you would much love an opportunity to garner your revenge." He held out a spidery, long-fingered hand to me.

Taking a deep breath, I seized his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was gonna hold off for a few days cause I'm almost up to where I'm writing, and I don't want to keep you lovely people waiting long. I have one question for you lovely readers though - do you want me to write the M rated scenes in for the hell of it, or leave them out and submit it as a separate story later? I can't quite decide.**

**Huge thank you to heroherondaletotherescue and JennaPaige93 who reviewed and restored my confidence in this story. I give you this chapter!**

**Read on and enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

I had meagre possessions in my quarters at S.H.I.E.L.D. so when the man who promised me freedom asked if I wanted anything – my book perhaps, he taunted with a smirk – I'd declined, following him immediately out onto the tipping surface of the Helicarrier. I'd trailed after him, without hesitation, onto one of the jets, not dissimilar to the situation we had shared earlier – only hours ago, even.

Except this time, no one was a prisoner.

We'd flown away, undisturbed by the seething mass of agents, who were desperately trying to right their damaged base, and onto an unknown destination. I didn't know where Loki was going, nor was I particularly interested. As long as it was away from S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Helicarrier.

I never looked back.

* * *

Hours later, the small jet we were on landed in Manhattan, on top of a swanky looking high-rise building. Evening stained the sky in purples and blues, and I stared openly at the brightly lit city around me. Snapping me out of my reverie, however, Loki put a hand on the small of my back, directing me to the stairwell, which opened onto our rooftop. A man with shockingly blue eyes stood there, waiting for us. He fixed Loki with an adoring gaze, and I shied away from his obvious devotion. It was a little sickening.

"I booked in two rooms for the night, I was not aware we would have company." His electric blue eyes turned on me, before moving back to the tall god. "My apologies sir, I could remedy this…"

Loki cut him off with a smirk. "No need, Felicity and I have much to discuss tonight. She will be coming with me."

I raised my eyebrows at him, following him down the staircase into a luxurious room. A few couches were scattered around an expensive looking coffee table, and off to the right was a deluxe kitchenette area. Two doors led from this room. I headed through one into what was clearly the bedroom. It was at least three times the size of the room I'd had on the Helicarrier, fancy armoires and dressers spaced neatly around a massive double bed, a cream duvet looking far too inviting. Turning around I headed through the other door I'd seen. As I'd thought, the second door led into a bathroom that was also bigger than my old bedroom, an open shower and pristine toilet and vanity occupying the space. I headed back into the living room, finally sitting down onto the couch opposite Loki. He regarded me with an amused smirk.

"Quite done exploring the chambers, kitten?"

I frowned at the endearment – again – but decided not to press the matter. Like a child, it would only encourage him. "Yes, I am." I tried to hide the awe in my tone, but only marginally succeeded. "They're amazing."

His smirk turned genuine for a moment, before settling back into place. "Adequate." He remarked, looking around. Turning back to me, he fixed me with a steely gaze. "So, my dear, how far are you willing to assist me against S.H.I.E.L.D.? Or did you intend to run at the first hint of freedom? I assure you, that will not go over well."

I raised my eyebrows at him, all too aware of the sceptre leaning by the door. I was pretty sure that was his tool that he used to turn people into muppets. I had no interest in finding out for certain.

"Like I agreed to on the Helicarrier," I said coldly, "I intend to assist you against S.H.I.E.L.D. I told you earlier that I had no better place to be than there – if I tried to leave you I would have nowhere to go. Might I know what your plans are?"

A cruel smirk lit across his face. "I intend to destroy them." His silken voice announced ecstatically. "I brought you to this little human city because this is the residence of one of their little recruits – the man of iron. From his building, using his power, I will open the portal with the tesseract, and my forces will quell S.H.I.E.L.D., and any other who dare defy me. Once earth is quieted, I shall rule it, as king and overlord, as is my birth right."

I sat quietly for a moment, thinking this over. His eyes never left me, calculating.

"I am happy to help you take down S.H.I.E.L.D." I told him. "Whether by alien army or whatever you want. Though when you're king of the world, what happens to everyone? What happens to me?"

"You will be rewarded for helping me. A king needs his advisors, does he not? Any good court has noblemen," his eyes swept over my tight uniform. "And noblewomen, of course."

"So I am to become an advisor? Or eye candy?" My eyes hardened on the god with whom I bargained. "I refuse to be kept, or used in your little court." I told him icily.

He smiled amicably, leaning back into the leather couch. "You misunderstand me, my dear. I mean neither fate for you in my new world. You will be in a position of power. Under no one's beck and call but my own. It will not be a glorified captivity, as you are thinking. You will remain free."

My eyes narrowed as I examined his offer, turning it this way and that in my head as if it were a gem, trying to find a flaw. Satisfied, I sat up straight, and smiled at the god of mischief. I knew there would be a catch – he was Loki of the silver tongue – but for now I was content with his terms.

"When do we start?"


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just realised that last line was a direct quote from Loki in Thor 2. Have another chapter my lovelies, but be warned the next chapter is the M one. I spent forever trying to decide whether or not it was truly necessary to the plot, and in the end it was. So, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

'Two days time.' I thought to myself, standing in the kitchenette, mixing up a basic tea. Loki's minion – Eric Selvig, esteemed astrophysicist – had brought in supplies for dinner and the news that the tesseract portal would bring the downfall of humanity in two days time. It all seemed to be moving quickly – not that I minded the downfall of S.H.I.E.L.D. arriving so soon. I sighed as I leant against the bench; nursing a glass to my chest as I thought about the life I left behind. Don't think for a moment that I missed it, oh no, instead I was thinking of all the freedom I didn't have, of all the things I was made to do in the line of duty. Duty to S.H.I.E.L.D. and duty to my country, they told me. Though I often wondered if I owed duty to a country. They seemed to think I did, but I was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, born and bred, I didn't belong anywhere. All they required of me was to go out into the line of fire to stop these people who I was told were bad. I thought of all the little scars that marred my body, acquired doing S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bidding, and of all the lies I'd been told.

I'd been led to believe S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies were enemies to everyone – drug runners, mob bosses, people in positions of power. Siding with Loki, who had reasons, who had a cause he wanted to fight for, it triggered my memory back to my eighth mission.

* * *

_The job was simple, sneak into the warehouse, disable the bodyguards and assassinate Rob Fenrey. After that was complete, I was to radio Agent Lindsay to burn the building to the ground._

_Rob Fenrey was one of the biggest drug traders in Europe, passing off not only dangerous drugs available to all the drug runners and partygoers, but also an exclusive, addicting, and dangerous drug he had created himself; Spindle. I'd been on this case for weeks, slowly tracking him down, assuring he was the only one who knew the full recipe of this deadly drug – so that when he was gone, all access to the formula would be lost. I'd even had to pose as one of the empty-headed girls in the brothel Rob Fenrey visited often._

_I paused behind a crate of god-knows-what and shuddered, pushing the memory of his hands touching me out of my head._

_As the first bodyguard came into sight I frowned. I only had to disable them, though sadly that meant a few casualties along the way. I'd already knocked out six of the seven – this was the last guard. And he certainly wasn't doing a good job of it._

_The man sat on the floor near the stairs that led to Fenrey's office, examining something in his hand. He could barely even be called a man – he looked to be only a few years older than myself. I moved up behind him on silent feet, lifting my blade. It was reversed in my hand, so that I could knock him out with the pommel, catching his limp body before continuing to sneak to the next target._

_If only that was how it had happened._

* * *

I gulped back the rest of my drink as I remember the blood on my hands that night. Remembering as curiosity got the better of me, and I opened the young mans hand to see what had distracted him from his duty. The black hole that seemed to open in my stomach as a picture of a woman and a young child – not even a toddler was revealed, now stained in the blood of the dead bodyguard.

Not everyone S.H.I.E.L.D. had targeted for me was bad. Some of them had families, had lives. I'd snatched too many away.

I plated up my dinner – neither Loki nor Selvig had wanted food – and perched on a barstool staring at my plate. I didn't know if I felt like eating anymore either. I had poured myself a second drink while I had served, drinking that back almost as quickly as the first, the smell of alcohol bringing Loki in curiously. Now I watched him stand by the large windows of the apartment, holding a glass, which seemed small in his large hands. The pleasant buzzing in my head told me that those glasses weren't as small as Loki's size led me to believe.

I ate my dinner slowly, more than a little shocked at the triggered memory. I mechanically went through the motions of washing my dishes and having a third drink before my exhaustion caught up to me.

Automatically, I headed for the bedroom before stopping. There was only one bed in this apartment.

'So that's what Selvig was meaning earlier.' My brain registered, snapping back to the stairwell. My face coloured as I realised Loki had declined the extra room.

"I was thinking of going to bed." I announced, standing halfway to the bedroom door still. Loki turned, regarding my slightly coloured face.

"Are you asking permission?" he sounded thoroughly amused.

"No, I couldn't help but notice we have only one bed in here." I tried to keep my embarrassment from my face.

"Is that a problem, my dear?" he stalked towards my position, reminiscent of a predator – which meant I was prey.

"I hope you didn't expect me to take a couch." I frowned at the tall god.

"I had no intention of such a thing." He stepped closer again, leaning down to whisper in my ear, his breath caressing my neck. "Is it a problem, my dear? Have you never been close to a man before?"

My breathing had become slightly ragged at the proximity of Loki. "I have." I told him shortly, turning away. "But I did intend on going to sleep. If you don't want to sleep now – if you even sleep at all – fine, join me later by all means." I tried to stalk haughtily to the bedroom, but the alcohol in my system impeded that slightly. I shut the bedroom door firmly behind me and had just started stripping out of my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform when I heard the door open and close quietly behind me.

Loki walked up behind me, resting his hands on my hips, leaning down to whisper in my ear again. "Come now, my dear, you wouldn't want to shut me out of the bedroom we will share tonight? Even though I am a god, I do sleep as you mortals do."

I could feel his cold armour brushing against my bare back, as he stood close behind me. Involuntarily I shivered under his hands. His face was against my hair, and I felt it twist into a smirk.

"Already stripping for your god, darling." His hands on my hips tightened, but I pulled away, turning to face him as I crossed my arms in front of my bra.

"I'm not stripping for you, I'm getting undressed for bed. And you are not my god, just as I'm not _your_ anything."

He closed the distance I'd just put between us with a single purposeful stride. "That is where you are wrong, little kitten."

His face was extremely close to mine now, his green eyes hot, bearing into mine. Before I had a chance to make a witty retort, or step away, his lips crashed down to mine, his hand knotting in my hair, pulling me into him. His mouth was warm, and tender against mine, but his actions were firm and demanding. Loki knew what he wanted and he intended to take it, as was his way.

Right now, it didn't seem such a bad idea to give him what he wanted.

His lips left mine and I gasped slightly, staring up at him. I felt like I'd just had my air cut off – that air that was Loki kissing me, pulling me against him. Feeling needed, and wanted.

I'd never had a kiss like it. I'd never had someone hold me with such passion. I wanted more. I needed more.

Loki smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh dear, this ended up longer than I intended. I really did debate about the necessity of it... yea, I think I'm going to go hide under some rock for the next week. Be nice, and review I suppose...**

**Eep.**

* * *

He brought his mouth back down to mine, less forcefully this time. His hands wandered up from my hips – still clad in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform – up my bare sides, lightly wandering over my back, my shoulders, and my arms until I was shivering with the sensation, breaking the kiss to stare at his armour. Finding buckles, I slowly began to work them undone, until the metal slipped to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. Hands once again on my hips, Loki pushed me back a little further, until I sat on the tall, comfortable bed, his hips between my knees.

He looked down at me with his beautiful green eyes, his carved face flushed. I looked up at him through my lashes, cheekily slipping a hand up his shirt, running light fingers across his taut chest and stomach, delicately tracing the top of his pants.

His hands moved to capture my wrists, and he pinned them above my head. "None of that now, my dear." He murmured quietly. With his free hand, he removed my bra while I squirmed, scowling.

"No fair, you're still dressed." I pouted playfully, enjoying teasing the mischievous god before me.

"Indeed I am." He replied amicably, tracing his long fingers across my bared skin. I opened my mouth to taunt the god some more but instead cried out as he pinched my nipple between his fingers.

His lips pressed against mine again, and distantly I felt his hands continue to trace patterns across my skin, making his way down to my pants. Squirming under his touch I fought to free my hands, unsuccessfully. Deftly, his hand undid my pants, and he removed the item from my body. Releasing my hands from his, he rested both hands on my hips, pulling me tight against him, his erection pressing into me. I gasped slightly, pulling myself up to his chest, before slipping his own shirt off. I ran my hands down his chest to the bulge in his pants, working to remove that item too. Once again his hands stopped mine, restraining them. Lifting me with ease, he climbed onto the bed, pulling me up as he went. I twisted, trying to free my arms from his grasp but instead found them attached to the headboard with a soft material as he sat back and admired his handiwork.

"You look truly alluring, my dear, bound as you are."

I hardened my gaze on the god kneeling over me. "Is this really necessary?"

His smirk only broadened as his cold hands began to slip off my underwear – the last stitch of clothing I wore. "You will understand true rulership tonight, my sweet darling girl. This is merely a way to ensure I get what I want. You will learn to submit, accept me as your king, as the rest of your race shall. I feel however, that I will gain more enjoyment from this method." He licked his lips, resting his fingers splayed across my inner thighs, deliberately teasing. His voice dropped to a husky murmur as his emerald eyes locked on mine. "You will beg for me tonight, kitten, beg and call my name and swear your loyalty to me, for only I can offer what you need. What you so quietly crave."

I struggled to keep my breathing even – he was like a predator, he could smell fear. Or in this case, my attraction to him. "Why?" I prompted breathlessly as cold air washed over my body.

"Why do you ask? Do you fear my rule?"

"No." I shot back immediately.

His eyes flashed with desire as he leant down to whisper in my ear. "Your cheeks turn such a lovely shade of pink when you lie to me darling. Try again." His mouth traced my jawline, a hand tangling in my hair to tip my head back. A hand began to trace my hipbone, teasingly light across my skin. I gasped, and felt his teeth graze my neck in response. My mind was racing as I struggled to look at the gorgeous man kneeling above me but his hand was still knotted in my hair. He was going to have me tonight, whether I was interested or not, I realised; a wave of heat twisting it's way through my stomach with the insight. And oh boy was I interested.

His mouth moved lower still, brushing over my collarbone before onto my breasts, his hot breath brushing my nipples a moment before his mouth claimed it. I moaned slightly, involuntarily, before closing my mouth hurriedly. His ego didn't need any more stroking. His eyes lifted to meet mine, hot and mischievous as his hand slipped to massage my clit. My mouth opened again in soundless pleasure, and I pressed into his hand. I could feel the heat coursing through me at the contact, which was all too quickly removed. Loki moved back, watching me with amusement. His eyes roamed over my body as he began to remove the final items of his clothing, revealing himself, erect and ready. My breath picked up at the sight, and I closed my eyes in anticipation. It was sex; I'd done this before after all.

'Not outside duty.' A small voice I ignored squeaked.

I felt the bed shift back as Loki moved back over me, his heated breath caressing my lips once more. I left my eyes shut as his lips moved onto mine, demanding the affection I freely gave to him. His teeth caught at my lower lip and my lips parted, allowing him to explore. His hand moved over my body, touching and stroking my breasts until I squirmed and moaned, trying to raise my body to press against his – and failing. His hand roamed over my flat stomach coming to rest once more just above my hipbone.

"You want me." He murmured into my neck, a statement, rather than a question. I refused to answer, eyes closed still. His hand slipped to my clit once more, pressing it.

"Yes!" I gasped out, opening my eyes to stare into his green ones.

"Beg for me, darling, tell me what you want me to do."

I shut my mouth, to not give in to his request, as much as I craved him right now. Smiling cruelly at my resolution, his finger slipped from my clit to press against my entrance. I whimpered again. To my frustration, he didn't continue, even as I tried to buck my hips against his hand. Closing my eyes, I opened my mouth in resignation.

"Please." I whispered. The longing, the heat coursing through my veins was unbearable. I wanted him, I needed him, and I would beg, if that were what he wanted. No one had given me such as he had already, freedom… pleasure, and I was happy to submit to him now. "Please, Loki."

"Please what?" his silken voice whispered against my ear.

"Please take me." I whispered again. I inhaled sharply as I felt his finger slide into me, just a little. "Loki, I want you."

"Louder, my dear. I can't hear you." His thumb came to rest upon my clit now, teasing me more as his fingers slid into me.

"I want you!" I cried, throwing my head back at the sensation.

"And what would you do to have me?" his lips caressed my collarbone.

"Anything." I replied. I couldn't resist. I needed him, and I knew it. But I knew he wanted me too, and in that I was safe in the moment. "Anything," I repeated breathlessly. "I'll swear to you. I'll swear loyalty, anything you would have."

"Very good, my dear." in an instant his hands were no longer teasing, no longer touching me, but as I opened my mouth to beg for more, he pressed his into me, and all I could do was moan. He filled me completely, hands on my thighs spreading me wider, to take more. I cried out, angling my hips to accommodate him, straining against my bonds to pull the god closer. I felt him sliding back and gasped, only to have him slam into me again. He soon found a rhythm, holding my hips against his.

"Say my name." He growled.

I opened my mouth, nearly beyond speaking. "Loki," I called into the darkness, I called to the god between my thighs.

"Say it." His fingers pressed into my hips, shockingly harsh against my skin. I screamed with the pleasure as he thrust in once more; I was rapidly rising to peak as he took me.

"Loki!" I called. I repeated his name, sobbing it into the darkness sweeping into my mind as my body convulsed around him, my legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him close. Warmth shocked through me like electricity as moments after I peaked, his own climax was reached, encompassing my body.

His body pressed down against mine, his breathing nearly as ragged as my own as I wrapped my newly freed hands around his neck. He pressed another kiss onto my lips, and I gave in to the darkness, held close by the god who freed me.


	8. Chapter 8

**So you have my apologies... but this may be the last update for a few days. I'm going camping for 3 days with some friends, and don't have the next chapter prepared yet, I caught up in my uploads. So please read, enjoy and review, and you'll get to see (my own version of) the big battle shortly. Like, a week. Please be patient. Thank you to all of my readers, favouriters and followers, and a huge shout out to all who reviewed!**

**~ Elle.**

* * *

We woke the next morning pressed against each other, the sheets tangled around us. Briefly I wondered what I'd gotten myself into before relaxing against the warm body behind me. I supposed that even though he was a god, Loki was not immune to human desires and needs. And that he was exceptionally good at it. A smile crossed my face at the previous evenings antics.

I pondered what would become of me now though. I was definitely attracted to him on at least a physical level; as for emotional… that remained to be seen. And there was that small matter of swearing loyalty – and more – to him. While I thought over what I'd said in the heat of the moment, I surprisingly didn't find myself feeling regret. I'd wanted to be free from S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long I hadn't thought passed getting free. Now that I was free, I had no plan, passed assist Loki. Why couldn't that be my plan for the foreseeable future as well? As I envisioned the court, and the world he spoke of, I pictured myself at his side, in the position of power that he'd promised me, and a smile crossed my face. After being a captive for so many years I'd be free, I'd be better than free, happily working for the king of earth from a place of control – something I'd dearly lacked in my life up until yesterday.

I guess if you started nit picking I shouldn't be supporting him in his ambition to conquer earth. After all it was supposed to be my home and all. Somehow, I couldn't conjure up enough feelings about any person on the planet to want to stop him however. The way he'd talked about his plans, the passion in his voice as he told me how he would rule the humans – it sounded good. Better than the way it was, at any rate. I'd seen my fare share of violence with S.H.I.E.L.D. and how governments squabbled between each other, within them even, sending their little soldiers to war. Loki talked of one government, one ruler, and equality amongst humanity. He and his court he spoke of leading the people to be better. No mindless killing as society was currently encouraging.

Could it really be that bad?

I rolled over to face the Asgardian in my thoughts, his face soft as he slept, arms wrapped around me. He was shirtless, only wearing a loose pair of pants as he slept, and I examined his chest. It was clear he'd seen many battles – long, deep scars marred his complexion, including one that seemed rather recent. I reached out hesitantly, running my finger along the length of the scar. His hand reached lazily up to snatch mine away from his chest, and I looked up into his magnificent green eyes. Suddenly, I felt unsure of myself, a blush creeping up my cheeks as my mind frantically worked to decipher what he might be feeling.

Silently, his eyes raked over my form; sleep mussed hair and in a loose green t-shirt of his conjuring. I was wearing my underwear after reclaiming it last night, but hadn't slept in pants. My blush still gracing my cheeks, I wanted to look away from his face, but was determined not to show weakness to him, prince or not. So when his eyes swept back up to meet mine, I held his gaze steadily.

"Morning, my dear." His smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Morning." I greeted him, overly aware of his arms still around me. He smirked, as if aware of what I was thinking, but didn't yet move. I closed my eyes, ransacking my brain of what to say. I'd never woken up beside a man before, the few times I'd had sex, the man had been dead before morning.

"Mind if I go use the shower?" I squeaked out after Loki still hadn't shifted, several minutes later. I slipped from his grasp, all but fleeing the room. His laughter followed me out.

* * *

I stood behind the closed and locked door of the bathroom, wrapped in a soft robe I found in the room. I could hear Loki out in the main area, talking to someone – Erik Selvig probably. I groaned quietly, wanting to bang my head against the door.

'This is only as awkward as I make it.' I thought to myself, shaking my head. Taking a deep breath I unlocked the door and waltzed into the main room. Loki was pacing as Selvig explained something to do with the portal. The latter merely glanced at me as I emerged from the steamy bathroom, but the tall god kept his eyes on my robed form. Frustratingly, I couldn't read him, despite my training. I crossed my arms, which parted the robe slightly around my thighs and had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes snap to the skin revealed. Smirking, I cocked an eyebrow as his gaze flew back up to my face.

"I don't suppose you can magic me up some clothes?" I asked him.

"No I couldn't. However, as entertaining as it would be for you to remain in that robe, Selvig did pick up some Midgardian attire for you. It's in the bedroom."

I nodded, turning to head to the bedroom, knowing his eyes were still on me. I felt a thrill shoot from my spine to my head, making me dizzy. I'd never had anyone stare at me so, as if I was a treasure, or something so exciting. I let a satisfied grin spread over my face as soon as the door shut behind me, confidence regained. Position of power indeed.

I slipped into the clothing brought for me by the scientist, rolling my eyes at the black and green colour scheme. Once dressed I once again headed back out into the common area, walking directly for the fridge. I was starved. I wasn't rewarded with much upon examination though, so I made a mental note to get some money to stop at a bakery or café somewhere today. Hopping onto the nearby barstools, I listened in to the conversation – planning for the big day tomorrow.

"All possible precautions are set around the tesseract." Selvig was saying. "It's reasonable to assume that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents will go directly for the portal in an attempt to close it."

"Good." Loki replied. "However, I do believe that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and their little team of mutants will be too preoccupied fighting the chitauri army to have time to figure out the portal. Damage control will be their priority, but the chitauri will be too much for them. They will be overwhelmed and their resistance quenched. Then I shall rule Midgard." He turned to me, smirking wide. "You my dear shall have a place at the side of the portal. If any agents do try to stop it, you shall protect the portal alongside Selvig." He moved beside me, running a hand through my hair. "I fear I shall be moving too much to take proper care of you, and I would not have you harmed by S.H.I.E.L.D., my sweet."

I shivered at his touch, smiling up at him. "S.H.I.E.L.D. can't harm me, I was well trained by them. Now, if you'll excuse me, might I get some breakfast?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. So, long time no chapter. My apologies for that, life interfered. Though I'm writing again, slowly. Dunno what I'm doing from here until Christmas, so I don't know when the next chapter is coming. I promise you're all gonna love it though... and hate me. It's in progress at the moment - shouldn't be too much of a wait.**

**Yes, this is near the end of the Avengers film. Before you ask, no this is not near the end of the story. Psht. I'm going to explain the changes as they happen, but I continue past the end of the Avengers. Enough babble, enjoy the unfortunately short chapter!**

**- Elle**

* * *

The day passed, as days tend to do, and I found myself staring at the ceiling of the bedroom that was lit with morning sunlight. Loki was already in the main room – pacing, if my ears did not deceive me.

Today was the day.

I stretched, leaving the bedroom and snagging leftovers from the fridge for breakfast. I ate, but I ate lightly, dressed already in my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform – an unpleasant reminder of the company, but pleasant fighting gear. Eric Selvig was behind me, loading complicated pieces of equipment into a few boxes; clearly the portal pieces to be assembled on Stark Tower. The same ship and crew that whisked us away from the Helicarrier transported us there, and the clock began. We were out in the open – S.H.I.E.L.D. would be onto us soon. Once the portal was up, however, not even they could stop us.

As if on cue, Tony Stark – in full Iron Man getup soared over to us. I smirked as I lounged against the barrier, guns in hand. Here come the heroes – trying to stop Loki from taking over the world. The world they believed was so good, so nice, as wars raged and innocents were killed. One ruler would be good, would be better for this planet.

"Shut it down, Doctor Selvig." He ordered.

Selvig grinned maniacally. "It's too late! It can't stop now. He wants to show us something, a new universe." He explained.

"Okay…" Stark said sceptically, raising his hands. I ducked, realising what he was doing. The energy blast hit the shield around the portal, throwing Selvig uncomfortably close to the edge of the roof, and blasting Stark back several feet, causing him t o drop slightly in altitude. I was slammed against the barrier around the edge, the concrete bruising my side. If I'd been standing, I imagine I would have toppled over the ledge, and shuddered at the thought of the fall. I winced, before straightening. I watched Stark look around, before descending, and I could see Loki waiting on the balcony below.

I could hear several crashes, and the sound of breaking glass, and smirked to myself as I watched Selvig hit the big red button on the portal. A jet of blue light pulsed into the sky, and I watched as the far reaches of space opened before my eyes. I watched as the chitauri flew out, some being blown out of the sky by Stark, others bypassing the iron-suited man and beginning to wreak havoc on the people of Manhattan. A smirk crossed my face. I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty – my job was to protect the tesseract and its portal… not that it could be stopped now. The world would fall under the chitauri, and Loki would have his reign. I was a little put out at having what I saw as a minor role in the domination of Earth, stuck on top of the tower, guarding the portal. Then again, if anyone managed to close the portal, Loki and I would definitely be in deep trouble. He didn't believe in that possibility, but I planned for the worst.

Anxiously, I paced. I couldn't see Loki, or much of the Avengers. The odd flash of another explosion, the bright jet of the chitauri's guns being fired and the golden flames licking at the buildings around me. Chunks were missing from every single building – some had even toppled. And still, the aliens came through the portal, descending from the sky like a host of angels, come to remove the burden of control from human grasp. Leviathans sang their war songs as they passed me by, and I spun, revelling in the damage wrought around the tower. S.H.I.E.L.D. had no power here; they could not stop this. The world would be Loki's; the world would be mine, and there would be no more S.H.I.E.L.D., no more government services in which I was forced to kill. When the world was ours to control, I would have freedom.

I laughed as I watched the world burn.


	10. Chapter 10

Doctor Selvig sat up slowly, have being thrown pretty hard. I turned to him, smiling at the destruction around us. I could see fire, lighting up the steel buildings with a golden glow. Up here you couldn't even hear the inevitable screams of civilians. My smile faltered as I watched Selvig sit up though, and I fingered my guns nervously. His eyes weren't shockingly blue anymore, and a trail of blood ran from his temple.

"Doctor Selvig?" I asked warily. He looked at me, seeming surprised to see me there, before quickly taking in my S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform.

"Agent," he panted. Despair reached his eyes, no longer devoid of emotion. "What have I done? What –"

Agent Romanov landing on the roof nearby us interrupted his questioning. She rolled, leaping to her feet, guns in hand. She warily approached the portal, and I readied myself to shoot her; the only operative better than I was. Selvig interrupted me though, looking over the precipice he was thrown dangerously close to. Should have gone over, I thought bitterly, because now he wasn't under Loki's control – now he was the enemy that I had to take down.

"The sceptre." He was saying to Agent Romanov. "Loki's sceptre, the energy – the tesseract can't fight, it can't protect against yourself."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing." She attempted to reassure him.

"Well actually I think I did." Selvig confessed. "I built in a safety to cut the power source."

"Loki's sceptre." Agent Romanov said, catching the doctor's drift.

"May be able to close the portal, yes. And I'm looking right at it."

I cleared my throat, stepping forward, my boots crunching against the gravel. "That can't happen, I'm afraid." I fired at Agent Romanov, swallowing the small sense of guilt invading my head. Rolling away from my fire, she leapt to her feet, closing the distance between us. I blocked her first strike, returning one with equal speed, following up with a knee to the stomach. She stumbled, but recovered quick, coming back at me with her fists flying. I dodged, swaying back, before lunging forward, tackling her to the ground. The wind left my lungs in a rush as her shoulder collided with my stomach, and her knees flew up, flipping me onto my back. Before I could react she was above me, fists flying, hitting my face, my neck, my arm, my wrist. I tasted blood and heard a _snap_ sound come from the direction of my arm. Blood ran into my eyes and I struggled for breath. White fury filled me and I struggled to my feet. She could _not_ be allowed to close the portal. How dare she fight to defend S.H.I.E.L.D. when their entire organisation was monsters, killers, and corruptors? Loki was going to fix this pitiful world, how could she not understand?

I struggled to my feet, whirling to face her, barely taking a step before registering her position in relation to mine. She had reclaimed her gun, and was standing braced, pointing it directly at my chest.

"I'm sorry, Agent Crowe." She said, pulling the trigger. A roaring filled my ears, and bright blood blossomed from my chest. Distantly, I felt the pain spread throughout my limbs, every extremity of my figure hurt.

The white fury fully encompassed me as I fell, fury towards S.H.I.E.L.D., towards Eric Selvig, towards Natasha Romanov – the only agent ever better than me. Suddenly extinguished I slipped into the darkness, the darkness that was cold, stroking my arms and calling to me. I didn't want to go to this darkness though, it wasn't _his_ darkness, and it wasn't Loki's dark embrace.

* * *

**AN: Firstly, no this isn't the end of the story (pssht, I like Loki too much to stop!). So please stay tuned, this next chapter might take me a few days. I'll write when I can, when I'm not distracted by minecraft or my SO.**

**Secondly, sorry it's another short chapter, but this plotty bit was kinda necessarily short. You know, the protagonist dying and all.**

**Thirdly, please review! I love seeing them, and they encourage me to write. The more reviews the more I write, so yea... the speed of the next chapter is in your hands!**


End file.
